worldsofanekobatafandomcom-20200213-history
Bastian
Quick Facts *Full Name: Sebastian Forestier *Nicknames: Bastian *Gender: Male *Race: Human *Age: 21 *Hair: Auburn *Eyes: Blue *Genre: Circus *Song: Family Bastian was orphaned at a young age and spent a lot of time in foster care. He doesn't really remember much of his parents. He has a violin and a photo as the only thing left of them. Appearance He is a tall young man with short auburn hair and light blue eyes. His body bears scars from getting between a trainer and the horse he was whipping. He wears glasses when not performing, because he finds contacts irritating. Bio Bastian grew up in foster care, with one of his foster homes being a small horse farm. He learned to work with them until he was supposed to be sent to a different home. At age 13, he ran away with the goal to work for a well-know lipizzaner trainer. The guy was rumored to have studied at the famous Austrian school, only left for reasons unknown. Bastian soon found out that it was because of abusive training methods, and that his "hero" turned out to be a washed up horseman with only a couple horses. Bastian hated watching the man whip the animals, especially the gray filly that he helped into the world. When the man handed the whip to him and told him to hit the young horse, he finally snapped. He ended up fighting with the guy and accidentally killed him when the man tripped and fell back on an exposed pitchfork. Scared, the boy took the yearling and ran. He managed to earn enough money, by playing music on street corners, to get him and that young horse far far away from that place. He found work and lodging at a riding stable, and gradually he was able to train the filly the right way. Until the cirque came to town. The sixteen-year-old was quick to join, bringing his three-year-old lippizan mare with him. He's been with the cirque for five years now, and in that time he's proven to be a capable horse trainer and trick rider. He still does trick-riding and vaulting performances, but now he has an act with three white stallions and sometimes his beloved mare is included. Personality Bastian is a man of few words, believing that actions speak louder and he doesn't particularly like it when he's asked too many questions. He may use a lunge whip when working the horses, but he has never touched his horses with it. He can't abide seeing anyone abused, whether it's human or animal. He is a true music lover and often plays for the horses, believing it calms them and makes moving rowdy stallions much easier. He is a pretty easy-going guy and alright with children, understanding that both kids and horses often require a lot of patience. While not always sure of the other cirque members, he generally keeps to himself and makes sure he takes care of what he needs to. However, he is normally quick to offer his help if he sees someone in trouble. Bastian is not a violent man, except when someone is being mistreated. He is an honest man, though feels ashamed that he killed someone. So far the only one at the cirque who knows is the ringmaster, it was the right thing to do when he joined. Bastian would prefer to keep it that way, though if anyone threatened the cirque he'd be glad to defend his new home.